What is considered normal?
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: How do three normal teens fit into the hunting world?
1. How It All Begins

**Title: What Is Considerd Normal?**

**Rating: In between PG-13 and R for language**

**Spoilers: Season 3- present**

**Time period: my version of season 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Summary: How do three normal teens fit into the hunting world?**

Chapter 1: How It All Begins

Dean's POV

"Phew! That was a close one right Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean sure," Sam replies. I swear that kid is always giving me a bitch face.

"Bitch" haha, my banter with him is just to much. I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I didn't have Sammy with me.

Oh I almost forgot to intoduce myself. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. That describes me pretty well. I once used that as my confession when I got arrested a few years back. Ah but back to my story. Now I know your wondering what story that is but wait I'm getting there.

Outside of Sammy and Bobby, I don't really have a family. Yes I know shocker. My mom was killed by the demon Azazel and so was my dad. I killed that little bitch. Wow can't believe I missed it. I am a hunter. I don't hunt bears or lions, I hunt anything that should be dead. Yeah I'm not crazy believe me. Vampires, demons, wendigos, and shape-shifters all exist. I just found out that dragons exist. I mean come on, dragons. Oh and then there are the angels. See I went to Hell. I tortured souls down there. I'm not proud but I was rescued by an angel named Castiel. Then Castiel became God, unleashed the Leviathans, killed people, and sank in a river. But we manged to defeat the leviathans and got Cas back.

He gets a little too close for comfort. But I love having the guy around. He is like family to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelby, Montana:

"Dean! Listen! Do you hear screaming?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, it's comin' from over here," I reply.

We walk to where the screaming is coming from. Sam and I are hunting some demon that enjoys torturing people. The screaming seems to stop for a minute. I pull back the curtain with my gun ready. I look back at Sam to make sure he has his gun. Lying on two tables are two girls who appear to be eighteen years old. There is blood gushing from every part of their bodies. They look like twins. One is unconsious and the other crying. They are strapped to the tables with leather bands that have some weird writing on it. It looks like Enochian but I'm not sure. Sam and I cut the girls loose and we carry them out to the car. We gently lay them down on the back seats. I drive fast back to the cheap motel that Sam and I are staying at.

"Cas! We need help! Please!" I all but scream calling Castiel. I hear the flutter of wings behind me.

"Hello Dean!" Cas greets.

"Cas you gotta heal them. They are going to die." I am on the verge of crying myself. Get it together Dean, Dean Winchester does not cry. I couldn't help it. The girls look helpless. Cas puts two fingers to each of their foreheads and heals them.

"They need to rest now Dean." Cas said.

"Okay well then I am going to go get pie. Dean, keys," Sam states.

I throw him the keys. Man do I love pie. I watch as Sam drives away.

"How long do you think they will be out Cas?" I ask the angel.

"It won't be long. They should be up before Sam comes back."

**Five (5) minutes later:**

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" the shorter one asks.

"You're in a motel. Your safe. My name is Dean Winchester and this is-"

"Cas! Oh my God Cas!" the short one cuts me off. My head is spinning out of control. How the hell did she know Cas?

"Hello Lexi. It is nice to see you and Emma again," Cas replies in his usual monotone, but "Lexi" doesn't seem to be hurt by it.

Lexi runs to Cas and leaps into his arms.

"Okay, am I missing something here Cas? Who are these kids and how do they know you?" I ask quickly.

"It is a long story Dean and a short version is that I am their guardian angel." Cas says.

"Cas how is everyone else doing?" Lexi asks.

"Lexi? Lex are you there?" Emma who just woke up asks sounding tired.

"Yeah Emma, I'm right here don't worry. Guess what? Cas is here."

"As in Castiel? Where?" Emma bolts out of the bed faster than lightning and into a much tighter embrace with Cas than Lexi.

"Hello Emma! How do you feel?"

"Great!"

**Okay so I'm ending this chapter here for the dramatic effect.**


	2. Family Business

Chapter 2: Family Business

Still Dean's POV:

"So Dean right? We have heard a lot about you! Hey where is the other guy the tall one?" Lex asks.

"I'm right here. Glad you two are okay. Here is your pie Dean. I'm Sam by the way." Sam says coming into the motel carrying a bag of hopefully pie.

"I'm Lexi and that's Emma."

"Yay! Pie!" I say excited.

"Oh my gosh, pie is amazing!" Lexi says looking at my pie with hungry eyes. It reminds me of the time when Famine was in town and Cas had looked at burgers with starvavation in his eyes. I hand a slice of pie to Lexi and she devours the entire piece in under two minutes.

"Whoa girl take it easy. I don't need you to eat all of my pie. So are you two hunters?" I ask, handing Lexi another piece.

"Yeah we are, it's the uh.. " Emma says but looks stummped trying to find a word.

"...family business" Lexi finishes off nudging Emma in the side. "We have made some angel friends, I'm pretty sure you know them. So if you want we can help you guys stop whatever disaster follows you guys this time." Lexi laughes.

"What angel friends?" Sam asks.

"Well there is Cas, Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel." Lexi says.

"Nice, wait did you just say Gabriel?" I asked angerly.

"Um.. yeah why?" Lex asked.

"Let's just say that if feather boy comes near me, I'm going to fry him extra crispy."

"Dean why the hell would you do that? Gabriel is one of the nice-"

"Don't even say he is nice. He killed me over 1,000 times in one Tuesday and made Sam live 1,000 Tuesdays. He is not even close to nice!" I pouted.

"Dean he isn't even alive! Lexi, Emma I'm afraid Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed him before the Apocalypse and I killed Balthazar when I was trying to get Purgatory. I betrayed my own kind. I am very sorry. I have prayed to God every day to ask to bring them back. But he does not answer. As for Michael, he is in the cage with Lucifer." Cas interupts.

"You killed Balthazar? How could you? So the whole Leviantan thing was your fault. Wow Cas thats low even for you!" Lexi screams at Cas. She throws a punch at his face. It doesn't even hurt her. How is that possible. Unless she's Superwoman or something. Emma looks as though she is going to cry, again. Lexi takes Emma's hand and they walk out side slamming the door behind them.

"Sam, Dean, you need to take care of these girls. Do you understand? They are to be protected. If they are killed, Heaven will lose its greatest warriors." Cas commands.

"Okay Cas, you have our word." Sam says.

"Okay good. If they die Dean, it will be on you two. Just about every angel except Balthazar, Gabriel, and Michael wants them dead. They think of them as an abomination." Cas stresses.

"Look Cas, no worries. We will keep them safe promise." I say.

Cas flys out of the room leaving me and Sammy. Sammy looks a little dumbfounded.

"Whats wrong Sammy?"

"Oh nothing" Sam says in the same voice he had when Gabriel trapped us in TV Land.

"Why are you talking like we are in TV Land again?"

"Because that was really weird and I'm making sure that this isn't another one of Gabriel's tricks."

"Dude, c'mon, he's been dead for almost three years, why would he suddenly come back to torture us? Again?"

"I don't know. But something feels off!"

"With?"

"With Cas and Lexi and Emma. They were acting strange. I mean Cas has never hugged anyone outside of you that we know of and don't tell me you didn't notice how Lexi's hand didn't even break when she punched Cas. That's gotta count for something right?"

"Yeah maybe!"


	3. Lets Have Some Vodka

**A/N: I am very sorry for taking so long to update. I really hope you guys like it. Okay so on with the story! Also Emma and Lexi are 18, Sam is 29, and Dean is 33. **

Chapter 3: Lets Have Some Vodka

I'm sitting on the couch watching Dr. Sexy M.D. when I hear the raspy voice of Cas.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas don't do that. I told you not to scare a guy. Now what do you want."

Cas decides to finally show up after Lex and Em got pissed off at him. The dude hasn't been around for almost two weeks now. I can tell he is hiding something from me.

"I just need to get away from Heaven. Ever since Raphael was killed, his followers are determind to kill me."

"Well jeez Cas. Anything I can do to help."

"Not at the moment. Where are the girls?"

"Out with Sammy someplace. What's the deal with them and you? It's like Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. It's creepy as hell."

"I do not understand that reference!"

"Of course you don't. Look there is something you guys are keeping a secret and I will do anything to find out that secret so you might as well tell me."

"I can't Dean! I was given specific orders not to tell you." Cas gets up angry and paces the room. "I can't risk telling you Dean."

"Fine don't then. Just quit acting like a pussy and grow some balls."

"I am an Angel of the Lord Dean. I am gender indifferent."

"Cas you know what I mean."

I turn around noticing that Cas didn't answer. Son of a bitch left. I'm seriously going to get him one of these days.

"Freakin' angels c'mon!" I yell into the quite room. A loud clap of thunder roars outside. Which doesn't make any sense considering that it is nice and sunny out. I pull my shot gun out from the back of my jeans. I point it at the door and as soon as it opens, I pull the trigger.

"Umm, uhh, hi Dean."

"Lex? Oh my God." I run to the door preparing myself to catch Lexi when she falls. I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable. But at least a minute goes by and I don't have a body in my arms. I open my eyes. I know the bullet hit Lexi. On her stomach is a bullet whole. Judging by the size and that it went all the way through her body, she should be dead.

"Lex, why are you not dead or unconscious?"

"Um, whoops, I forgot." Lex says with a shame look to her face. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I need a drink.

"Lex, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To drown myself in vodka."

"Okay...Well have fun with that...I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Many hours later**

I fumble with the keys to the motel room. I'm too wasted to try to open the door. I bang loudly on it hoping that Sammy will be there to open it for me. God, why do I put myself in these situations?

"Sammy open the door!"

Silence.

"This isn't funny Sam! Open the freakin' door before I blow it open."

I burst through the door. I look around and see Sam under the covers on his stomach. But nothing in the world could have prepared me from what I saw next.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES! SAMMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" I yell fleeing the room as soon as I can while still pissed ass drunk. When I get outside I pray to Cas.

"Cas, get your ass down here right now!"

"Hello Dean" said angel says calmly.

"Why the hell is Emma sleeping Sam?"

"Perhaps she was tired." Cas has the best poker face in the world. I still can't always figure out his emotions, if he has any.

"No Cas! Not sleeping I mean sex. She was just having sex with Sam."

"Oh, then I do not know. Sam is rather attractive so I guess she wanted him."

Cas is giving me those bug eyes. Although I'm probably giving them to him right now. Why the hell does he think my brother is attractive? Oh wait he told me he's gender indifferent.

"Okay don't ever say my brother is attractive in front of me and she's only eighteen."

"I do not know the answer that you are looking for. Maybe we should drink large amounts of acohol to satisfy our thought process."

"Okay Cas, let's go to the nearest liquor store and drink it. By the way, I accidently shot Lexi in the stomach, but she didn't even flinch. How is that even possible?"

Instead of answering me, the bastard just took us to the liquor store.

**Cliff hanger. I should have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Den of Iniquity

Chapter 4: Den of Iniquity

**At the bar:**

Cas has a nervous glint in his eyes. Almost like he is afraid of something. He keeps looking over my shoulder and not paying attention to a word I say. I look over my shoulder subtly and see a blonde woman who has to be only twenty looking directly at us. My eyes shift back to Cas and see he is staring right at her, probably in the eyes. But as I look back, the girl is gone and nowhere to be found in the almost completely empty bar.

''Cas man, what the hell were you lookin' at?"

"Nothing of import Dean." Blunt as ever. Cas needs some serious social help.

"Okay don't talk about it. Probably to chicky anyway."

Cas jus gives me a glare. Though I must say the woman, girl whatever was pretty hot. She had long flowy, somewhat wavy hair, pale skin, and the most intense blue eyes. But nothing can rival Cas'. Wait! That girl had identical eyes to Cas.

"Cas who was that girl you were staring at?"

"I was not staring at anyone Dean."

"No you were and she has the same blue eyes as you Cas. Was she another angel?"

"Yes. She is my superior, she rules Heaven now."

"Oh what's her name?"

"Abbie."

"Friend of yours? She seemed to be watching over you."

"I suppose."

"Well alright buddy, I think it might be safe to go back and then I need some sleep."

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the motel: 3:24am**

As soon as I get back to the motel Cas leaves, and I got to the bathroom to brush my teeth. All I can taste is the cheap beer that I drank all night. But of course it didn't help erase the memory of Sam and Emma in bed. Just the thought sends chills down my spine. I climb in to bed and start to drift off. I once look at Sammy and see that Emma had left Sam was passed out. I don't know why but I feel a little jealous that Sammy has a girlfriend, well I think anyways cause the girls are staying with us. But thats another thing that doesn't add up. How does Cas know them and that 'Abbie' girl at the bar. I'll have to ask him tomorrow morning. I really need to sleep and stop thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up to find the motel room save for Lexi. Good. Now I can ask her how she survived and didn't even flinch when I shot her in the stomach yesterday. Now the question is how do I even ask such a question?

"Um Lex, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Dean."

"Well it's actually more than one thing but, first off, why didn't you flinch when I shot you yesterday?"

"Um that's kind of hard to explain and if I tell you I will get killed."

"Do you know of an angel named Abbie?"

"Yes I do."

Silence.

"Want to elaborate?"

"No. Next question?"

"What is the deal with you and Cas? Huh, you guys act like your family but I have never heard about you guys before and Cas never mentioned you."

"Again I'm not answering that. Anymore questions?"

"No but if you don't tell me I swear I will lock you in the panic room."

"What's a panic room?"

"A room my friend Bobby made to protect us agianst demons, ghosts, and monsters. All made of iron. We have also put an angel up grade on it."

"Oh that seems nice."

"Where's Sam?"

"With Emma getting breakfast. I think they said something about getting pie to make it up to you, but when I asked, they just ignored me and left."

"Oh good, but pie can't take away the images that were branded into my brain last night."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I don't do chick flick moments and talk about my feelings. You want to have a girl chat and paint nails then you talk to Sam."

Lexi punches me. She honestly punches me and it hurts. It feels like my face just collided with a grave stone. God it hurts.

"God Lexi, why did you just punch me?"

"Don't use my Grandfather's name in vain Dean!" Lexi yelled.

"What did you just say?" Did I hear correctly? Did she just say 'grandfather'? Now some stuff makes sense. Good thing I always keep a ring of holy oil in the room.

"Nothing why? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! You said God is your grandfather!"

"Dean! Watch out," a raspy, familar voice calls out but I am only half aware of the voice as my back hits the wall. Then my eyes close and the world turns black.


	5. Ring Around the Rosey

Chapter 5: Ring Around the Rosey

I'm only unconsious for a few moments. Lexi, Cas, Emma, and some other angel are in the holy fire circles. I take out my matches and light each one up. Each angel is trapped now. I guarrentee that Lexi and Emma are angels or something close.

"What are you doing Dean?" Cas asks.

"Alright let's get this party started. Cas your turn first. Are Lexi and Emma angels?"

Cas looks at the other angel first. He is watching him intently. "Yes."

"Okay what type of angel, I mean there must be a reason why you needed them to be safe?"

"Dean release me to kill my brother and I will tell you everything." I pour water on Cas' ring and he quickly kills his brother. His back is still to me when he removes his angel blade from his brother's stomach. "Lexi and Emma are half regular angel and half archangel."

"How the hell do you mean half archangel, I thought they all died?"

"There is still one. No one has heard of her. She gets angry sometimes that every human forgets her."

"Who is this her?"

"Abbie."

"The one that follows you. Dude c'mon don't tell me other angels have kids but you're still a virgin." I laugh a little at that. Almost forgot that Cas was still a -

"I lied."

"Wha-what? What do you mean you lied?"

"Dean, Lexi and Emma are my children. I raised them alongside their mother."

"Whose the mother?"

"The one that raised me."

"Okay but who Cas, a name, give me a name."

"Abbie."

"Abbie? So what is she your sleeping buddy."

"No she is my mate."

"You guys have mates up in Heaven? Wow who would have thought. But wait why didn't you ever tell me."

"That I have children or a mate?"

"That you have a mate."

"Because she was in Heaven until recently. She resented me after I ate Purgatory because she told me not to."

"But she never left you?"

"She had hope. When I died, Abbie and I have what's called a mate bond. Every angel has a mate, and there is a part of their grace inside said angel, similar to our bond Dean. When I died, she felt empty because my grace had died inside her. She wanted to kill herself but when Emma and Lexi went to save her, they accidently came out of hidding and were kidnapped."

"Oh my God, Cas why didn't you tell me. I would have been there for you, done anything, Cas really you don't need to keep secrets from me. I will do anything to help you. You've done everything for me and I can only ask so much."

"Thank you Dean. That means a lot to me."

"Okay now that this chick flick moment is over, would you mind letting us out Dean-o?" Lexi asks.

"Talk like Gabriel and I will never let you. But Cas, did you seriously mate with the angel that raised you?"

"We don't choose our mates Dean. Some angels don't marry their mates and only treat them like a brother or sister, depending on the vessel. But because Abbie raised me, we have a much stronger bond."

"Wait? Are you saying you're married?" Did not see that one comming. Here I thought that he was a virgin, while he has a wife/mate or whatever and children.

"Yes we are married Dean. I know that is hard for your tiny brain to comprehend." I can hear the smirk in the owner's, unfamiliar voice. I turn around to see Abbie. Sure enough there is a smirk as big as Russia on her face.

"Hey! Abbie is it? I'm Dean Winchester."

"Yes I have heard so much about you. You are very attractive as I have been told." Abbie smirks as she runs a hand over my face.

"Oh yeah, did Lex tell you that Abs?" I flash my cocky grin.

"No, Cas did." My grin drops instantly. Angry floods my mind.

"CAS! THAT IS NOT COOL DUDE. YOU DON'T GO AROUND SAYIN' SHIT LIKE THAT. I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE GENDER INDIFFERENT BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE A SCHOOL GIRL CRUSH ON ME!"

"Dean I never said such things. All I said was that you are attractive after she asked me what you look like."

"Besides Dean-o, we know stuff that you don't." Abbie grins evily.

"Oh not you too. Sounding like Gabriel."

"I was raised by Gabriel Dean. But believe me, you would thank him. Can you imagine if I was raised by Michael or Raphael? Ugh. I don't even wanna think about it." Abbie visibly shudders.

"Who else raised you? If you don't mind me askin'?"

"Lucifer."

"Oh wow."

"Yes but I shall let you get back to you're boyfriend." Abbie lowers the holy fire flames from around Lex and Emma, then flies off.

"CAS!"

I get into as much of Cas' personal space as I can. I can feel his breath on my lips and his eyes intensly staring into mine. Of course Sam chooses that moment to open the door.

"Am I interupting something here?" I can't see his face, but I know Sam is smirking that evil bastard.

"Son of a bitch!"


	6. Wraiths and More BS

**So I am very sorry this took so long to write. I also have Abbie do a favor for the boys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

"Well Dean am I intrupting?" Sam asks. I turn around to face him. Yup, he is smirking. Stupid smug bastard.

"What's it to ya?" I shove Sam with my shoulder forcing him to smack against the wall.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch"

"Okay if you boys are done now shall we get back to the case?" Lexi sits at the table in the small, dingy kitchen. I sit next to her as Sam and Emma join us. Naturally Emma sits on Sam's lap. Again, that bastard.

"So what are we hunting Sam?" I ask looking at Sam's intense face while he reads his stupid laptop.

"Well, an asylum in Canton, Ohio has had ten suicides in the past four months. Get this, all the vics had a hole in their head and the morge said that all fluid in the brains of each vic had been drained." Sam says looking at me.

"So what? We dealin' with a wraith? Damn I hate those things. Remember that one that almost killed me until I broke her pointy thing."

"Yeah that thing was a freakin' screw driver."

"Ahhhh!" Emma falls to the floor holding her head like she is in pain. Lex falls too cluching her head.

"Guys are you okay?" Sam asks.

"No. We are being summoned. We must go." Lex and Em fly out of the room with the echo of their wings flapping.

"Alright Samantha shall we go hunt this monster down?"

"Yup! Let's go. And don't call me Samantha! Okay Deana?"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Sam looks puzzled for a minute. "Wait you stole my line. I say jerk you say bitch, jerk."

"Oops! Bitch!"

Sam and I pack up to head to Canton. It's a long drive from Dallas and we stop at a motel. Sam insists that we just keep driving.

"Dean! Remember what happened last time you didn't listen to me?"

"Umm...I-I don't remember! But c'mon it couldn't have been that bad. I think I remember pie."

"Yeah you would. Well we stayed at a four star hotel on a two star highway and it was filled with freakin' pagan gods you idiot. Remember Kali and then Gabriel came and he tried to save us from Lucifer but ended up dying. He died for us Dean and you can't even remember. You're such a douche bag." Sam huffed and walks aways. He does have a point though. The least I could do was show Gabriel some respect.

I get back into the car and start her up. "Sam get in, we are going to the asylum tonight."

Sam gets into the car. But he still ignores me. He has every right to. I wonder where angels who die go. I mean ghosts and demons have to go somewhere over the rainbow but where. I'll have to ask Lex or someone. We arrive at the asylum early in the morning, about eight in the morning. Sam and I have chosen to become doctors intead of the patients this time just so we dont go crazy thinking everyone in the whole place are all wraiths. We have our guns with the silver bullets and silver knives.

"Ah Doctor Tennisen right?" I ask the young doctor. He has light blonde hair and brown eyes. He must be about five feet ten in height.

"Right and you are?"

"I'm Doctor Burton and this is Doctor Newsted. We are the new doctors that are supposed to start tomorrow. We just came early to see what this place looks like. We always like to be prepared so there is no shock."

"That is quite alright Dr. Burton. Follow me and I will introduce you to your staff and show you your offices."

We follow Dr. Tennisen down the narrow hallway. I can see Sam out of the corner of my eyes looking for mirrors. Thankfully this place is crawling with them. The first nurse Tennisen introduces us to is completely human. But as another nurse walks down the hallway, I catch a glimpse of her in the mirror. Her face is ugly and horrifying. I nudge Sam in the side and jerk my head towards the nurse. He too looks at the mirror and nodds. I reach behind me to pull my knife out of my pants when Sam is stabbed in the arm with the wraith's pointy thing. I need to come up with a name for it. Sam screams and falls to the ground cluching his wounded arm. I take a swing at her but she pins me to the wall. Her pointy thing extends and starts pressing agains the side of my forehead. Just as she starts to push it into my skull, there is an explosion somewhere behind her and all gray smoke enters the room.


End file.
